


Walk On By

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad first love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Minor Violence, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So walk on by, I've got no reason to love you, but I do'</p><p>It's hard to be in love with someone who's in love with someone else. Even harder when you learn how terrible a person your crush's boyfriend is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk On By

**Author's Note:**

> My weak points are my summaries....
> 
> So I decided to give this SouMako thing a try. Never written with Sousuke before...and learned its kinda hard. I don't think I did him or this pairing justice, but there was an attempt.
> 
> I changed my formatting for this one, in comparison to my other fics. Please leave me a comment if you think it's easier to read this way, or if it's more preferred. 
> 
> Time line is kind of after nationals I guess. Since you graduate in March in Japan, and swimming season would have to be in the spring/summer area, it gives a bit of time. I was half way through writing before i realized I didn't have a timeline.
> 
> The title of the story, and kinda the base of the plot comes from the song Walk on By - Noosa. I listen to the sound remedy remix version.

Sousuke was frustrated beyond belief, and he knew the reason why. The reason could be singled down to one tall, insanely hot backstroke swimmer. Yes it was Makoto Tachibana that was the main source of Sousuke’s frustrations, and all because Sousuke had a huge crush on the boy. Normally he would have just asked Makoto out, seeing no reason to hold back when he liked someone. In this case, however, since Makoto was so close with _Nanase_ -whom Sousuke still refused to like- so things were a little bit difficult. He had gotten to know the other swim team a little better due to Rin dragging him to hang out with them and due to ‘joint practices’-which were basically extra practices in the off season if anyone felt the need.

            Unfortunately, it wasn’t just him being friends with Nanase that made him hold back.  Sousuke was quite positive that Makoto was seeing someone. It was the slight limp he had one day during a joint practice, and a mark on his hip that looked an awful lot like a hickey that made him assume Makoto was spoken for. This of course, led to more frustration on Sousuke’s part. He knew he shouldn’t under any circumstances still want to have Makoto for himself, but still he did.  He didn’t even understand why he liked the other male in the first place-either then his amazing body- but he just couldn’t keep his eyes off the brunette whenever he was around.

           He didn’t know who Makoto was dating for the longest time, but he did know it wasn’t one of Iwatobi boys. Rin, being the only person who knew about his secret crush, had at least told him that. The two younger members of the Iwatobi team were an item, and who the hell knew about Nanase; Sousuke was one hundred percent positive that Nanase was only in love with the water anyway.

            Today was yet another joint practice was Iwatobi, and Sousuke was going to lose it if Makoto walked past him one more time. It took every ounce of self control not to stare as his ass as he walked past, and he kept reminding himself that he shouldn’t like Makoto; even though he didn’t think he could stop if he tried.

           This was the day that Sousuke found out who Makoto was dating, much to his annoyance. It wasn’t planned, or like he wanted to find out this way. Admittedly it hurt a lot, but he wouldn’t dare tell even Rin that. He stayed a little longer after practice, just doing a few slow laps. Nothing too strenuous on his shoulder, but it helped take his mind off things. He had assumed that everyone had left the change room by the time he was done, but he was sorely mistaken. He entered the change room only to see Makoto pressed against a locker, making out with one of Sousuke’s teammates; Takahashi Neikan. It wasn’t just lip locking though; Neikan clearly had one of his hands cupped against Makoto’s crotch, rubbing roughly. Sousuke bit back his jealously and coughed to get their attention. Makoto let out a startled yelp, shoving Neikan away. Neikan turned and shot a displeased look over to Sousuke. “Did you have to interrupt Yamazaki-san?”

            Sousuke held back the urge to punch him. “Considering you’re pressed against _my_ locker, yes I think I have every right to interrupt, Takahashi-san.”  
            Makoto was quick to move, blushing brightly and stuttering out an apology. Sousuke would have thought it cute if not for the circumstance for why Makoto was blushing to begin with. Neikan rolled his eyes and moved. Sousuke didn’t even bother to shower, just grabbed his stuff, dried off, changed in a stall, and left. He didn’t miss Neikan nipping at Makoto’s neck and telling him they could continue back in his dorm room before he exited the change room.

             Sousuke slammed the door closed to his and Rin’s dorm, startling the redhead. “What the hell Sousuke! You just about gave me a heart attack!”

            Sousuke just dropped his stuff on his desk and climbed up into his bunk, ignoring his best friend’s question. He flopped on his bed with a huff. It took a few minutes of silence before Rin decided to speak up. “Sousuke, you okay?”

            “No.” He grumbled, not looking at Rin.

            His voice got quieter. “What happened?”

            “Found out who Tachibana is dating.”

            Rin was silent for a bit, unsure how to respond. “Someone from Iwatobi?”

            Sousuke snorted. “I almost wish. He’s dating Takahashi. Caught them fooling around in the change room.”

            “Whoa wait, Takahashi? Like Takahashi Neikan our team member?”

            “Know many other Takahashi’s that’d be using our change room?”

            Rin rolled his eyes. “So you’re telling me that Makoto is dating Takahashi...like notorious playboy Takahashi? The Takahashi that can’t stay solely with one person because he gets bored, that Takahashi?”

            Sousuke flipped around to finally look at his roommate. “What!?”

            Rin was sitting at his desk, frowning. “During my first year here, he was with someone new almost every week; sometimes more than one person at the same time. He caused quite the fuss.”

            “Great...so the guy I like is being strung along by some asshole that is just after him for sex is basically what you’re telling me.”

            Rin shrugged. “Unfortunately, but who knows, he could have changed. You said that you’ve noticed the subtle differences in Makoto for a few weeks now, so maybe he’s serious about Makoto. I’ve never known him to be with just one person for so long.”

            Sousuke snorted. “Because people change so easily.”

            “Look, Makoto is my friend so all I can do is let him know out of respect for his own wellbeing, but I am not going to interfere with his personal life more than that.”

            Sousuke rolled away from Rin. “I just don’t want to see him get hurt.”  


            About three days later, the subject came up again between Rin and Sousuke. They were in their room after swim practice. “So I talked to Makoto about Takahashi.”

            Sousuke hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything else.

            “He said that Takahashi already told him about his past, and that Makoto was different.” Rin rolled his eyes at Sousuke’s obvious disappointment. “Look, Makoto is head over heels for Takahashi, and while I know you like him, you’re gonna have to respect that.”

            “I can respect it just fine, but I sure as hell don’t have to like it.”

            “Not saying you do. I don’t really like it either, but if Makoto is happy, then that’s fine with me.”

            So Sousuke did his best to ignore Makoto and Neikan during any joint practices; and did his damnedest to stay away from Neikan during normal swim practices. He had promised Rin he wouldn’t do anything to interfere with Makoto’s relationship, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep an eye on Neikan anyway.

            This went on for nearly a month before the whispers of Neikan’s other lovers started up. It seemed to be just change room gossip, but the more he heard, the more he began to suspect that they had some truth to them. He wanted to tell Rin, or just go straight up to Makoto and let him know all the things he was hearing, but on what grounds? Some rumors that were going around the team? No, Sousuke decided it was best to keep his mouth shut until he actually had proof. Until then, he would continue to do his best to push aside his feelings for a boy he barely knew and focus on swimming. After all, he had no reason to love him.

 

Makoto’s relationship with Neikan started with just some friendly races. It was nice to have someone want to race him for fun once in a while, rather than just watch as Haru and Rin raced all the time. It grew into texting buddies, then to coffees, and then to finally dating. He had wanted to take things slowly, as this was his first relationship, but he got so caught up in the mood that he ended up losing his virginity within a week of them officially dating. It wasn’t anything like he thought it was going to be. He had imagined that maybe after a few months they would get there. He thought that because Neikan knew he was a virgin, he would have been a bit gentler, but it wasn’t terrible. He didn’t tear anything internally, and it didn’t hurt the entire time. Still, he felt a bit ashamed for agreeing so quickly go going further in their relationship.

            Things between them were good. They were both busy with their final year, but they still made time to at least text when they could. Makoto understood that Neikan was aiming for Tokyo University, and needed most of his concentration on his studies. He wished they could spend more time together, but he at least understood how important this was to his boyfriend.

             There were times earlier on in their relationship that Makoto began to doubt Neikan’s feelings for him, but then Neikan would send him a text or take him some place special and he would be reminded how much the other boy actually cared. Neikan had told Makoto all about his past relationships about three weeks into them dating. He promised Makoto he was over that lifestyle and that Makoto was the only one for him. He told him how much Makoto meant to him, how much he changed him, and that he had never ever felt this way about anyone else.

            So when Rin told him about Neikan’s past, he just smiled and thanked his friend for being concerned. Rin hadn’t told him anything that Neikan hadn’t already told him himself. He confessed to Rin how happy he was with Neikan and how he was almost certain that he was the one. Rin had warned him not to jump to such an extreme, but was happy that Makoto had found someone to love anyway.

             There were only two things that vastly changed in his life. One was keeping their relationship a secret from his parents. He had never kept secrets from them like this, but he was a little nervous on how they would react. The other thing was how little time he spent with his friends, especially Haru. He barely spent any time with them anymore outside of school, and he had canceled plans so he could meet up with Neikan once or twice. He kept reminding himself that he needed to make it up to his friends, but the time never really came about.

            It was a little over a month with Neikan that things started to change. Neikan would text him less and less, and bail on their dates because he said he had homework. The only time they really seemed to meet up was after practices or when Neikan wanted something more than just kisses. He assured Makoto that he was just really busy, but Makoto began to have doubts.

            First was him swearing he saw Neikan out and about with someone else when he said he was studying all day. Another suspicion came from marks that he couldn’t quite remember leaving on Neikan. He brought up his worries to his lover, only to have Neikan get upset with him about suspecting he was cheating. It led to Makoto apologising, and them having some long but rather rough sex; Makoto had a very hard time getting home that evening.

            So his relationship hit a bump or two, but he knew there was no such thing as a perfect relationship. He still loved Neikan, and wanted to be with him even after graduation. He thought everything was fine. That was, until the truth came out.

Then it really wasn’t fine at all.

 

Sousuke was out for a jog after school. There wasn’t any swim practice, but he still wanted to so some physical activity even on his days away from the pool. He was in a fairly deserted area of the campus, everyone having better plans on a Saturday after class. Stopping to take a drink, he noticed that the area wasn’t quite deserted after all. Figuring it was just student who snuck his girlfriend on to campus, he turned to head back the way he came. That was, until he heard one of the people speaking. It was unmistakable Makoto, but Sousuke could tell something was wrong with the way the other boy’s voice was wavering.

            “What are you saying, Neikan?”

            Sousuke knew he shouldn’t be interfering on personal matters, but he just could help himself. He silently made his way to where the two boys were standing. He could clearly see the distraught look on Makoto’s face, and the smug look on Neikan’s.

            “I’m saying dear, naive Makoto, that I’m tired of playing with you.”

            The brunette was visibly shaking. “I don’t understand! Why are we breaking up? Did I do something?”

            Neikan laughed loudly. “Breaking up? Oh, no. See we can’t break up because to me we were never really dating. You were just someone I wanted to fuck.”

            “W-What are you saying?”

            Neikan rolled his eyes. “My god you are dense, aren’t you? I wanted to see what it was like to fuck a virgin for once. It just about killed me to pretend to date you. You’re so annoyingly clingy.”

            Makoto was crying now. “I thought...you told me all those things about your past...you said you were different now.”

            “Don’t you know that people will tell you the things you want to hear just to get things from you? Besides, it’s definitely not like I stopped fucking other people while we were together. You were so vanilla that I wanted to puke most days.”

            “I thought you loved me!”

            Neikan barked out another laugh. “Love you? Who would? You have absolutely no redeemable qualities about you. You had the fact that you were so deliciously tight, but now you’re not as tight and I’m bored of you. So we’re done now. Thanks for playing!”

            Sousuke was seeing red as he watched Makoto run past Neikan. As soon as the Makoto was out of sight, Sousuke stormed over to a very pleased looking Neikan. He grabbed the other swimmer and slammed him against the nearest wall with one hand gripping onto the front of his jacket.

            Neikan was startled to say the least. “What the fuck, Yamazaki?!”

            Sousuke didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to express the rage inside him. Neikan looked at him like he was a madman before something clicked and he let out a snort. “Oh, this is about Makoto, eh? I thought you were checking him out during practices. You like him or something?”

            Sousuke felt no need to hide it anymore. “So what if I do?! Not like I had a chance in hell. He loved you so much...and then you do something like this!?”

            Neikan shrugged. “His mistake, he shouldn’t have fallen so easily. He was a damn good fuck for the first little while though.”

            He was having a hard time keeping cool and not pummeling Neikan within an inch of his life. “Why the fuck did you pick him, out of all the other virgins you could have been with, why him?”

            “He looked gullible, and boy was he ever.” Neikan pushed out of Sousuke’s grasp. “Not sure why you’re bothering with me though. I’m done with his body, so you could go after his ass if you wanted. I mean, he’s not nearly as good anymore since I fucked him so much, but a hole is a hole right? He’s not anything special, but if you like sloppy seconds, please feel free.”

            Sousuke didn’t remember punching Neikan in the face. Nor did he completely recall breaking his nose. He only realized what had happened once a teacher pulled him off the other boy.  He was now sitting in the principal’s office, getting the scolding of his life for his violent actions. He was only really half listening to the red faced man, because he really couldn’t find any remorse in his actions.

            “- and if your academics weren’t so high, and we weren’t nearing exams, I would expel you without a second thought!”

            Sousuke looked at the balding man dully. “Are you going to expel me, sir?”

             The principal sighed, sitting back down in his seat. “No, I am not going to expel you this time, but I am going to give you cleaning duties, as well as other additional chores, for the next two weeks. You will also be banned from any swim practices until those two weeks are finished. Is that understood, Yamazaki-san?”

            Sousuke nodded. “Understood, sir. However, could we possibly start that tomorrow? I have an appointment at the hospital for my shoulder in an hour.”

            The principal waved him off and he left without another word. He didn’t have an appointment at the hospital, but the principal didn’t need to know that. He was hoping by some off chance to find Makoto. He didn’t know what he could possibly say to the other male in his current state, but all he knew was that he didn’t think Makoto should be alone right now.

            He took a train to Iwatobi, but realized as soon as he got there that he had no idea where to even start looking. He had only been here a few times with Rin, and he really didn’t know the place all that well. Not to mention, he didn’t know where Makoto lived, or which direction the school was in. He started walking, debating whether to text Rin for the information he wanted, when he heard a faint sob. He stopped, and listened again. It was quiet, and sounded a bit farther away, but it was definitely someone crying. He moved nearly on autopilot towards the noise. He didn’t know if he was nosy, or his hope that it was Makoto was overwhelming his logical thoughts.

            When he turned the corner to a secluded area, he found that listening to his instincts had been a good call. The person crying in the corner was none other than the boy he came to Iwatobi looking for.  Makoto didn’t seem to notice his presence, so he crouched down to be eye level. “Tachibana.”

            Makoto’s head shot up to look at the taller male, and Sousuke almost wished he kept his head down. Tears were still streaming down his face, eyes red rimmed and glassy. He looked so lost and broken; Sousuke had to stop himself from embracing the other boy. He wasn’t totally sure how to handle people that weren’t Rin crying, but he was willing to do anything to make the other boy stop crying.

            The other boy tried to wipe his tears away, but to no avail. “Y-Yamazaki-san...Wha-?”

            Makoto just stopped talking, choking on his words with a harsh sob. Sousuke threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around the other male. “I saw everything. I’m sorry.”

            Makoto froze at the contact and lightly tried to push away. Sousuke pulled back from the other swimmer, only to have Makoto grab onto his jacket tightly. “I-I just...I don’t...why did h-he...? I lov-”

            “Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.” He brushed tears off Makoto’s face. “Let’s take you somewhere else though, okay? Do you want to go home? To Nanase’s house?”

            “H-Home. I was trying to go home but I...”

            Sousuke stood up slowly, helping Makoto to his feet as he did. “Okay, I’ll take you home. Lead the way.”

            Makoto nodded and started heading in the direction of his home. Sousuke walked beside him every step. The brunette had since released Sousuke’s jacket; choosing to wrap his arms around himself instead, as if he was trying to hold himself together.

            The walk was silent for the most part, save for the occasional sniffles and light sobs from Makoto. When they arrived at the Tachibana residence, Sousuke didn’t know what to do from there. Makoto looked around the area. “No one’s home...”

            He knew that Makoto was muttering that more to himself then to Sousuke, but he still felt the need to reply. “Should I go grab Nanase then? Rin mentioned he lived close...”

            Makoto shook his head. “Haru’s parents are visiting, so...I don’t want to be a burden anyway. I’ll be alright alone.”

            Sousuke frowned. “There’s no way I’m leaving you alone like this. The last thing you need is to be alone.” He scratched the back of his head. “I’ll stay until you’re either alright, or your parents are home.”

            Makoto turned to look at him. “Why are you doing this?”

            Sousuke opened his mouth to confess, but quickly shut it. Now wasn’t the time. He didn’t want Makoto to think he was being taken advantage of in his current state. “Don’t worry about that so much, I just want to okay?”

            Makoto just headed towards his front door, and Sousuke followed. Makoto didn’t ask him to leave, so he figured it was alright if he stayed. He took his shoes off at the front entrance and followed Makoto into the kitchen. “Can I get you anything? Tea? Water?”

            Sousuke almost rolled his eyes. Here was a guy that just got his heart ripped in two, and he was still trying to be a courteous host. “No, but can I do anything for you?”

            Makoto smiled weakly, brushing more tears off his face. “I don’t know how you could.”

            “Would it help if I told you I broke his nose?”

            Makoto looked shocked, and Sousuke was willing to take that over crying. “What!? Why would you...?”

            Sousuke looked away a little sheepishly. “’Cause he pissed me off. I heard what he said to you and I just...snapped.”

            “Why? I don’t understand why you would do that?”

            Sousuke tried to keep his cool. “He hurt you, so I hit him. What’s so hard to get about that?”

            Makoto sat down at the table, while Sousuke continued to stand. “You didn’t have to...”

            “Well, I did. He damn well deserved it, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

            Makoto looked so lost still. “I just don’t get it. Why would you do something like that...was it for me?”

            Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. “Kind of...you didn’t deserve to have that happen to you, no one does really, but you...you should...never mind.”

            “I should what?”

            Sousuke looked up at him. “You should be treated like you’re the most precious person in the world.” Sousuke flushed and turned his head. “A-At least that’s how it should be when you’re with someone.”

            Both boys were blushing now. Sousuke was embarrassed, and Makoto was flattered but also confused. Sure he had noticed the other swimmer looking at him during joint practices, but he never gave it much though. It certainly wasn’t the top thing on his mind while he was at Samezuka, but he still noted it and put it in the back of his mind. “So...you did that for me...because...?”

            Sousuke let out a frustrated sigh. “I like you alright!” He covered his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I’ve liked you for a long time, maybe even before you started seeing that asshole. I know this isn’t what you need to hear right now, and I’m sorry for dropping this on you. I never wanted to see you hurt, and when I heard those things that Takahashi said I saw red; I didn’t even know I had hit him until the teachers pulled me off him,”

He figured he was already in this deep, so he might as well keep going. “You deserve a relationship that is more than just sex. You’re the most gentle, kind, and sincere person I’ve ever met in my entire life. I’m not going to lie to you; at first I only liked you for your looks, but the more I was around you; the more I noticed the other wonderful things about you. I wanted to be with you so badly, but knew I had no chance since you were with someone. When Rin told me all those things about Neikan’s past, I wanted to take you away from him. To make you mine anyway, despite the fact you were seeing someone. I’m not proud of those feelings, but dammit I just didn’t want to see him hurt you. Now he has and I just...I’m so frustrated that I can’t  do anything to help the person I love!”

            Makoto didn’t say anything right away, and waited until Sousuke peaked through his fingers to look at him before doing anything else. He pulled out another chair and gestured for Sousuke to sit down. Sousuke slowly made his way to the chair, cursing internally about his sudden confession. He sat down beside Makoto, looking anywhere but at the boy beside him.

            “Thank you, Yamazaki. I really appreciate you saying that.” Sousuke nodded, knowing rejection was going to come next. “I can’t return your feelings right now. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to give you a proper answer for a while. Neikan...hurt me, so much so that I don’t know how long it will take to recover,”

            Sousuke nodded, standing up to leave as he doubted the other boy wanted him around any longer. A hand gripped onto his wrist. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends for now. We barely know anything about each other, so I’d like to try and be friends first. I can’t promise anything will come from it, but I could use more people who care in my life.”

            The raven was floored. He certainly wasn’t expecting that, but as soon as he got his wits about him, he leaned down and gave Makoto a hug. “Thank you, Tachibana-san.”

             “Makoto. We’re friends now right?”

            Sousuke smiled, still holding on to the other boy. “Then thank you, Makoto.”

            Makoto smiled and returned the other’s embrace. It felt good to be held like this, with someone that he knew cared. He knew he probably shouldn’t be so trusting after Neikan, but from what he’s heard about Sousuke from Rin, there was no reason for Sousuke to lie about his feelings.

            The two exchanged numbers and Sousuke left just before Makoto’s parents and siblings came home. Once he was back in his dorm room, he was being harassed by Rin about why he was kicked from swim club for a while and where the hell he had been. Sousuke explained in short details, only telling Rin what was really important. The news of what Neikan had done to Makoto riled the redhead up something fierce. “That bastard, how dare he! I’m gonna kick his ass!”

            Sousuke laughed. “I already took care of that by breaking his nose, so no need for that.”

            Things went on well after that. Rin completely banned Neikan from even stepping a toe into the pool area, and thankfully Neikan was now terrified of Sousuke so he stayed very far away at all times. Sousuke’s friendship with Makoto was going well. They texted frequently, and Sousuke made sure to join Rin each time he went to Iwatobi to hang out with the other team. Occasionally Makoto and Sousuke would meet up, just them, for coffee or a walk. Once in a while Makoto told him details about his relationship with Neikan, like how he treated him on dates compared to when they had sex; details that Sousuke wasn’t even sure that Nanase knew.

            Their relationship didn’t progress until after they graduated high school. They ended up going to the same university, though they were in different fields. It wasn’t planned; in fact Sousuke had more than one option, but chose that one for closeness to his family. He and Makoto had never discussed which universities they were going to prior, so it was a surprise when they told each other over coffee. They spent quite a bit more time together now that they were out of high school. Of course Makoto still hung out with Nanase, but Sousuke was starting to get use to the blue-eyed man being around; still didn’t like him all that much though, something about him just bugged Sousuke to no end.

            They started dating after their first semester. It was a total shock to Sousuke, because they hadn’t really been leading up to it. He was pretty happy with their relationship, and while he was still in love with the other, he didn’t let it affect their friendship. So when Makoto invited him out for a late night coffee, he thought nothing of it. They took their coffees to go, and walked through the park. Sousuke noticed that Makoto was a little more fidgety than normal.

            “Hey Sousuke?”

            Sousuke hummed in acknowledgement, taking a sip of his coffee. Makoto was usually fidgety when he had something important pressing on his mind, or he was thinking about the past too much. He waited patiently for the brunette to speak his mind.

            “Do you..,” he watched Makoto take a deep breath to relax some before he finished his question. “Do you still like me?”

            It wasn’t what Sousuke was expecting, and he nearly choked on his coffee. He swallowed and calmed himself before answering. “Yes, I do. Even more so then when we were in high school.”

            Makoto flushed at his response, looking at the ground. “W-Well I’ve been thinking. I’m ready to try dating again. I’ve healed, for the most part, and I’d like to try again. This time, with someone I know that really likes me for me, rather than just my body.”

            Sousuke took in the information. He didn’t want to be too hopeful. For all he knew, Makoto could be asking Sousuke so he could let him down gently and go for whoever caught his eye. Still, there was always a good chance for him too. “Oh? You have someone in mind?”

            Makoto glanced over at him. “I can think of someone.”

            For a brief moment, Sousuke was worried that it was Nanase. It was the light kiss that Makoto placed on his cheek that dispelled that. “Makoto! Go out with me!” the words left his mouth before he thought about them. Clearing his throat, he fixed his outburst. “Please. Would you please go out with me?”

            He laughed, and Sousuke melted on the inside; his laughter was gorgeous and he could never get enough of it. Makoto took Sousuke’s hand with his own. “I would love to.”

            Their relationship went off without a hitch. At the start, it wasn’t overly different from them just being friends. Except now they would hold hands, or cuddle while watching movies. Occasionally they would kiss, just light pecks on the cheek to start, and then the lips. He didn’t want to push anything on Makoto that he wasn’t ready for.

            Their friends took it really well. They already knew that Makoto was gay, and Rin at least knew Sousuke liked both genders. Everyone congratulated them, even Nanase. Though later when Makoto wasn’t around he threatened Sousuke. “If you hurt him, I’ll end you. He can’t handle having his heart broken again.”

            He was mildly offended that the other raven would even _suggest_ that Sousuke would ever hurt Makoto in any way, but he understood that he was just being protective of his best friend. He promised the swimmer that he’d never even dream of hurting Makoto and that if they were to ever break up, it would have to be Makoto’s idea. He seemed fine with the answer, and said nothing about it after that.

            It took them a month before they even got to deeper kisses. Makoto was the one to instigate it, and Sousuke was more than happy to comply. It happened while watching some cheesy romance movie that Makoto had wanted to see. Makoto kissed his jaw, so he retaliated by kissing the brunette’s nose. Makoto then kissed the side of his mouth, and Sousuke turned to catch the other’s lips with his own. As Sousuke pulled back, however, Makoto chased after. He turned his body to face more towards his boyfriend and pressed his lips back onto Sousuke’s, firmer this time. Eventually Makoto found his way onto Sousuke’s lap, and Sousuke’s tongue was sliding against his own. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, smiling at each other while Makoto leaned his forehead on Sousuke’s.

            Nothing sexual happened until months after that. They still kept things slow. Makoto definitely wasn’t a virgin, but Sousuke was; which was something he let Makoto know during their coffees as friends, way before they started dating. Their first sexual encounter was just touches. Rubbing each other through clothes to inside clothing until they were comfortable being completely naked to each other, hands working each other until completion. Makoto went down on him during one of their mutual hand jobs; Sousuke came embarrassingly fast the first time he did- mostly due to Makoto deep-throating him.

            Their first time was something Sousuke would never forget. They had been together for nearly a year, still taking their time with their relationship. Sousuke was the one to instigate it this time, hoping Makoto would be ready too. He knew that while Makoto was mostly fine after his first relationship, there was always going to be a bit of what Neikan said in his head. He’d always remember that he was once only wanted for his body. Sousuke had learned how to get Makoto off with his mouth, which is what he was doing before he asked to go further.

            Makoto nodded, not wanting to speak in fear of his voice shaking and Sousuke backing out. He wanted to have Sousuke in him, but he knew that if Sousuke saw any hesitation, he’d stop right away. Sousuke prepared him slowly, taking his time while continuing to suck Makoto’s cock. He used plenty of lube, probably more then he needed to, but he wanted to make sure it wouldn’t hurt his lover. He rolled on a condom, lubed up his length, then slowly pushed into Makoto’s tight entrance. He didn’t go far, stopping about halfway. He waited for Makoto to adjust to his size-it had been a while and Sousuke figured he was probably bigger then Makoto’s last. The pace was slow, gentle. He wanted to last longer than Makoto, wanted to see his boyfriend come from Sousuke being inside him.

            They kissed softly, nothing like the sloppy open mouth kisses that Makoto had been use to during sex. Sousuke treated him so preciously, almost like he was glass. Makoto had to almost beg Sousuke to go faster. He clung onto his lover, moaning as Sousuke thrust into him. It still wasn't quick and rough like how his ex took him; it was full of love and care. It was how Makoto had imagined his first time should have gone. Sousuke brought him to completion only seconds before he came himself. As he pulled out, he noticed that Makoto was crying. Panicking, he flicked on the lamp beside his bed. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

            Tears were still coming down Makoto’s face. “No, you didn't. I’m happy, that was so perfect.”

            Sousuke laid down beside the distraught brunette and pulled him close, kissing the back of his head. “Then why are you crying?”

            “That should have been my first time. I always dreamed my first time would be like that, but it wasn't and I just...” Makoto let out a light sob.

            Sousuke shushed him, holding him tighter. He had hoped he would never have to see Makoto cry about his first relationship again. “You’re not less of a person for having sex with someone else. He is less of a person for treating you so roughly,” he kissed Makoto’s shoulder. “Besides, it is your first time in a way?”

            Makoto rolled over so he could face Sousuke. “How?”

            Sousuke brushed the tears off his face. “It’s your first time having sex with someone who loves you as much as you love them.”

            If Sousuke had thought that his words would make Makoto stop crying, he was sorely mistaken. This time though, Makoto was smiling through the tears. “I love you.”

            Sousuke leaned over and turned off the light. He pulled the covers over them before kissing his boyfriend once more. “I love you too. More and more each day I’m with you.”

            Makoto smiled sleepily, moving his head to sleep with his head on Sousuke’s non-injured shoulder. Sleep hit the couple quickly after that, both falling into a blissful slumber.

            Their relationship, like any other, had its down days- but there were certainly more ups than downs. They had a few minor fights, but always managed to fix the issue and apologise before it escalated. When Sousuke proposed to Makoto after they graduated University, he didn’t have to think twice before saying yes. His parents knew and accepted their relationship with open arms. He had already been living with his boyfriend for over almost two years, and had been dating him for nearly five.

            Their love wasn’t completely perfect, but it was theirs. That’s all that mattered to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> At least it was kind of cute? I have to admit I felt terrible about hurting Makoto. He didn't deserve it.
> 
> My goal was to make it...some what believable and semi-realistic-ish. Not sure if managed that, but that was my attempt.
> 
> Also, all the 'Nanase's that I used were because the fic is suppose to be mostly in Sousuke's view in a way. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you'd like me to keep formatting my fics this way, or if my other way was fine.


End file.
